


Dress Code

by firstofficerwiggles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstofficerwiggles/pseuds/firstofficerwiggles
Summary: You’re headed out for a day of shopping in a marketplace when Din takes issue with your dress.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at some point between seasons or maybe early on in Season 2. Chpts. 1 and 2 are rated T, but Chpt. 3 is Mature (i.e. smut)  
> P.S. There’s a tiny nod to Ed Sheeran in this.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” the Mandalorian’s gruff voice questions as you are getting the child ready for a day of supply shopping. It feels like forever since you’ve been off the ship and you are in dire need of fresh food and other essentials. You swear if you have to eat one more packet of reconstituted soup your taste buds will shrivel and die. You are also desperately looking forward to breathing in fresh air and feeling the sunshine on your skin again. As luck would have it, you’ve landed in a spot that is lush and green with a moderate climate, and as you flew by overhead you spied a bright and colorful village with a bustling marketplace.

Back home you never would have considered food shopping a reason for dressing up, but after many long months on a starship, these brief outings feel like a special event to you. In your eagerness to be outside again, you decided to wear a pretty sundress that you love. It hugs your curves in all the right places but still manages to be flowy and soft, plus you know this color is one of the most flattering for you. Ok, maybe you didn’t need to also do your hair and makeup quite this nicely, but you figured, _why not?_ it made you feel good. Plus there was the added hope that maybe the Mandalorian would look at you for once as more than just a crew member. _Not that you should want him to do that_ , you remind yourself strictly, _he is your boss after all._

“I suppose it’s a little dressier than normal for shopping, but I think I look nice,” you respond smoothing your hands over the dress and feeling a small thrill of delight that at least he noticed the dress.

Din makes a _hmpf_ sort of sound as if he wants to disagree with you but can’t bring himself to actually say anything definitive.

“What do you think, sweet baby?” you say with a wink to the child. He grins up at you and makes his happy cooing sounds. “ _He_ seems to like it.”

“Let’s get going,” Din says, ignoring your comment and handing you your cloak.

“I don’t need my cloak, Mando, it’s a warm, sunny day out there,” you tell him.

“So, you’re just going to go out, like that, exposed.” He is still holding out the cloak to you.

“Exposed?” you say with a laugh, “This is a perfectly respectable dress.”

“Your arms are naked and so are most of your legs and toes,” he points out. His hands are on his hips and he tilts his helmet as if his eyes are traveling down your body taking in the knee-length sundress and ending at your open-toed sandals. You feel your cheeks flush and the ship seems warmer all of a sudden as he scrutinizes your body.

“Mando, I know this is more skin than you’d ever show, but trust me, non-Mandalorian women dress like this all the time,” you reason with him. “Besides, I wasn’t aware this marketplace had a strict dress code.”

“What if it does?” he retorts.

“Seriously. Is that the best you can do?” You’re getting a little annoyed at him now, and as you think about it you realize he’s made a few off-hand comments recently about the way you dress. _Why is he making this an issue?_

Din knows he is being a pain in the ass about the dress and it has much more to do with him than he would care to admit. He’s noticed that you wear your prettiest clothes each time you leave the ship, but this is the first time he’s openly questioned you about it. When he hired you to help him out with the child, he thought you were much too beautiful and that it was probably a bad idea. Hell, everyone always has jokes about dads and hot nannies. But he also knew that was a really shitty and misogynistic reason to deny someone a job, so he hired you because you were clearly the best candidate. Din had been absolutely right in that area and he admired the way you had bonded with the child and cared for him as if he were your own. But still, lately everything you do has been driving him crazy with desire and he’s getting more frustrated by the day. Just yesterday he had walked in on you cooking dinner, playing music, and dancing around the ship’s tiny galley. He was transfixed as you swayed your hips to the beat and listened to the singer crooning to you that he was in love with your body. It had made him flee to the fresher for a cold shower just to calm down. Frankly, the sight of you in this dress is making him yearn for another cold dousing. Besides that, he knows that the moment you get to the marketplace, his eyes won’t be the only ones on you, a thought that makes his stomach churn with ill-placed jealousy, but one that does give him an idea for a better counter-argument.

“You’ll attract too much attention.” Din finally tells you soundly.

“Excuse me? Mr. Head-to-Toe Beskar? _I_ attract too much attention.” You sound incredulous.

“I attract the right kind of attention that says, ‘back off’,” he replies, “but _you_ attract horny male attention, that seems to say, ‘hang around and be a pain’.”

“Oh, puh-lease. I’m not the only one who can attract horny male attention, Mando,” you sass back at him with a playful look, “The galaxy takes all kinds, and who can resist a man in shining armor?”

“Well,” Din clears his throat and looks away for a moment, “that may be the case,” he mutters, but then he turns his visor back towards you, and says more confidently, “but the men you attract are much more aggressive and persistent.”

“Maker, Mando, that was like one time, and he took off after you punched him.” You will admit there was a scene a few weeks ago in a particularly rowdy cantina where some creep wouldn’t leave you alone, until the Mandalorian hauled off and hit him square in the nose. You had been mortified at the time that he had needed to do it, but you would also swear that Mando had enjoyed punching the guy.

“I didn’t like your dress that night either,” Din lies to you. He did like it but he didn’t like seeing other men like it too.

You roll your eyes at that comment and sigh, “Since when do you care so much about my clothing choices?”

“I care when they might bring you unwanted attention,” he insists, “I do feel a responsibility for your welfare even if you don’t seem to.”

“Well, listen, is there any chance you are going to let me wander around this marketplace alone?” you ask changing tactics.

“Hell no,” he replies swiftly.

“Ok, then, problem solved.”

“What do you mean ‘problem solved’?”

“I mean no one is going to bother me if you are by my side all day,” you explain. He crosses his arms at this, but he doesn’t have a response. “That creep in the cantina only got so bold because I was by myself at the bar while you were negotiating that bounty. I’m sure he wouldn’t have dared try anything if you had been right there.” You decide to take things a bit further in attempt to end this silly argument, “Would you care to make a wager?”

“A wager?” he’s curious now.

“If a man hits on me while you’re by my side, I’ll let you pick out my clothing for a month. However, if no one hits on me, you say nothing about my clothing for two months.”

“One month,” he counters.

“Alright, fine, one month, either way,” you agree. “But, it only counts if you are by my side, if you walk away from me all bets are off.”

“I won’t be walking away from you, and you better not wander off either,” he warns.

“Do we have a deal?” You hold out your hand for him to shake.

“Deal,” he says taking your hand.

\-------------------

Your little party picks their way through the marketplace with ease stopping by stalls of fresh fruit, vegetables, cheeses, breads, and a delectable selection of pastries that has the child reaching out with both hands from his floating pram. The sneaky rascal had got a particularly large one in his mouth before you even had a chance to make your selection. Thankfully the vendor was entranced by his adorable face and hadn’t been bothered at all by his momentary thievery. This village has been nice and you’re enjoying the day not just due to the lovely weather, but also because of your little competition with the Mandalorian. You’ve noticed men giving you appreciative looks, but you’ve been cozying up to your Mando as much as possible, even going so far as to put your hand in the crook of his arm at times as you walk through the streets. In a few instances you were a little worried you might lose the wager when a particularly enthusiastic vendor was trying to make a sale, but fortunately for you, everyone had stayed polite and focused on helping you make your selections.

Din could see that he was well on his way to losing this wager. Normally, that would irritate him thanks to his competitive nature, but spending time with you like this was worth it. He had the chance to watch your happy face as you strolled through the colorful market and to listen to you cheerfully greet people and negotiate prices to get the best bargains. There was such an easy enthusiasm about you as you took pleasure in something that otherwise would have been mundane. It made him feel more lighthearted too. Yet the best part of this shopping trip was how attentive you were being towards him. Din was thoroughly enjoying the way you checked with him before making final selections of your purchases, the way your hand touched his arm, and the way you kept looking over to him with a smile. You were even letting him place a hand on the small of your back at times as he guided you towards different stalls. He had been right about you drawing attention from other men, but apart from a few appreciative glances, they had stayed away, no doubt because to all outward appearances Din and you looked like a couple.

You’ve been making good progress on your shopping list, and there are just a few more items you want to get before heading back to the Crest. You know you are supposed to be focused on picking up the essentials for the next few weeks, but your eye is drawn to a jeweler’s stall nearby and the pretty pieces he has on display. You let yourself wander over as the Mandalorian follows.

“Good afternoon,” the vendor greets you cheerfully, “please take a look, it’s all my own work, handcrafted right here,” and he gestures to a workshop behind the stall. He has many beautiful items but one necklace in particular catches your eye. It is a pendant shaped like a flower and it looks to be made of some type of silver. The flower has a second shinier metal filigree on top creating a lovely design that is topped off with tiny silver balls that glint in the sunlight.

“Would you like to try it on?” the jeweler asks you.

“Oh, I’d love to,” you reply eagerly. You lift the pendant up and place it around your neck, and then try to clasp it, but with your hair in the way, you can’t seem to get it to latch.

“Allow me,” Din’s fingers replace your own. You lift your hair up for him, and then tell yourself to breathe as his gloves gently brush over your neck. Perhaps it’s your imagination, but it feels as if he lets his hands linger there longer than necessary. When he takes a step back, you whirl around and ask, “How does it look?”

“You look beautiful,” Din replies, more honestly than he planned, your eyes lighting up at his compliment. He watches you turn back around towards a mirror the jeweler has set up to admire the necklace yourself. His eyes are drawn back to the pendant which is now glittering just at the top of your cleavage enticingly. He watches your delighted face in the mirror, enjoying the simple pleasure of wearing something beautiful.

“Your wife has excellent taste,” the jeweler’s words cause Din to turn his head and come back to the rest of the world. “That’s one of my favorite pieces.”

“What it’s made of?” Din asks the jeweler, not bothering to correct him on the word ‘wife’. 

“It’s silver with beskar plating,” the jeweler explains, “I’m not surprised she likes it so much,” he says in a conspiratorial whisper and a slightly cheeky glance at the Mandalorian.

“How much?” Din asks.

You haven’t been paying any attention to Din and the jeweler; you’ve been too busy admiring the pretty necklace and imagining what it would be like to wear it to a special night out with your favorite dress. You’re so caught up in your daydreaming that it isn’t until you hear a merry laugh from the jeweler that you realize how long you’ve been staring at yourself in the mirror. Your cheeks flush thinking that you must look so vain, and you turn to the jeweler and say, “Thank you so much for letting me try this on, but I suppose I better take it off now.”

“There’s no need, lovely lady, your husband has already purchased it for you,” he says with a grin.

You’re stunned both by the jeweler calling the Mandalorian your husband and with delight that he has bought you such a beautiful gift. Before you realize what you’re doing, you throw your arms around Din in a hug and thank him profusely. He is stiff for a second, not sure how to react to your embrace, but then, his arms come up to encircle you and he pulls you in tighter to his chest. He can’t remember the last time anyone hugged him and he has missed it more than he knew. For a moment, Din allows himself to enjoy the intimacy of holding you like this, and he imagines what it would be like to be able to hug you all the time.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Din tells you softly, the term of endearment slipping from his lips before he can stop himself. Your cheeks flush with pleasure at his words and when you pull back away from him your face is shining with the brightest smile he’s ever seen. The bustling marketplace falls away and it’s just the two of you standing in the sunlight with electricity buzzing between you, until the child coos loudly reminding you both of his presence.

“We should, uh, get the rest of the… supplies,” Din says sounding a little flustered. You understand that’s he’s feeling a bit shy right now after that public display of affection. You’re feeling the same way, wondering what all of this could mean. But you know that now is not the time to reflect on those thoughts, and instead you turn back to the child, scooping him up for a quick cuddle so he no longer feels left out. The Mandalorian also reaches out to give the kid’s long ears a stroke and says, “Are you still hungry, buddy? C’mon we’ll get you another snack.”

The rest of your shopping trip passes quickly and you’re back at the Razor Crest shortly thereafter. You are still floating on air after the day you’ve had. You keep sneaking glimpses at your new necklace and smiling to yourself like a besotted school girl. Even the drudgery of unloading and then securing all the supplies in the ship doesn’t put a damper on your spirits. The Mandalorian seems to be sharing in your joyfulness, humming a little as he lifts heavy crates and sneaks a few extra treats to the child. You’re getting ready to depart, when he turns to you and says, “Well, I suppose I should congratulate you on winning our wager.”

“That’s right, I did win,” you say happily almost having forgotten about the whole silly bet, “I knew no one would bother me with you right next to me.”

“Yes, it appears you were right about that,” he says grudgingly, “this time.”

“So that means one whole month with no comments about what I choose to wear,” you remind him.

“This doesn’t mean you should take this as an excuse to wear your most scandalous outfits,” Din tries to tell you.

“Uh-uh, the month starts now, no comments from you, sir,” you reply cheekily to him. You laugh a little to yourself, _scandalous outfits_ , he’s being so dramatic.

“I’m going to get us on our way,” Din concedes his defeat and turns to head to the cockpit, but he can’t help to get in one last word as he tells you, “I’m sure your new necklace will look just as pretty with your more conservative clothes.”

“Maybe,” you reply attempting for a nonchalant tone, but failing spectacularly as your eyes light up at his suggestion.

Din makes his way back up to his pilot’s chair and begins the take-off procedure. He shouldn’t have made that comment about the scandalous outfits, it will just give you ideas filled with your sheerest and most revealing garments. But then, he has an idea of his own. Smirking under his helmet at his own cunning, he punches in the coordinates to the icy world of Hoth and makes the jump to hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue to challenge Din about what you choose to wear. Pretty fluffy overall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at making up planet names so I will admit to totally stealing these. Eridani is the name of a real star and Alastria and Chantil are both from Star Trek. Also again a little hint of Ed Sheeran in the dancing scene.

“Are you serious? More snow?” Your voice is incredulous as you fly over the frosted winter landscape of the planet Alastria. It’s been two weeks since you won your wager against the Mandalorian and you haven’t had any opportunity to wear anything that he could consider even remotely revealing. First he took you to Hoth, and although you and the child had a great time playing in the snow, you spent the whole time covered in sweaters and a giant parka. You had laughed it off though, enjoying his cleverness at finding a way to circumvent your win. But then, he had dragged you to Eridani and Chantil each one colder than the next. Plus to add to his diabolical plan, he has purposely been keeping the Razor Crest’s internal temperature low in order to ‘save on fuel’ so you can’t even wear your lighter clothes on board. You’ve been so covered up you might as well be wearing your own suit of beskar.

You suppose it hasn’t been all that bad though, you begrudgingly admit to yourself. The three of you have been spending more time together as you’ve been traveling. Lately it seems like Din always finds a way to be around you and the child. In the past he’s preferred his pilot’s seat while flying even with the autopilot engaged, but now he seems to find little projects to do wherever you are. Like the evening you were cuddled up with the baby telling him various fairy tales and Din had sat near you both spending the whole time cleaning the same blaster. Or when you were baking cookies, and he had decided to reorganize some supplies that happened to be right next to where you were working. Finally, the other day he had even thrown off the pretense of being busy and joined in and helped you and the child build a blanket fort in the hull. As the baby napped on a pile of pillows inside the fort, Din had stayed with you in there, just resting for once while you both had the chance.

With all of this closeness, you had hoped there might be some movement on the romantic front between the two of you, but there hasn’t been anything definitive in that area. You must have replayed him calling you ‘sweetheart’ a million times in your head, but he hasn’t said anything like that again. You’ve tried to show him how interested you are, wearing your necklace everyday so he can see it, smiling at him as much as possible, teasing him, and going so far as to touch him with little brushes of your hand, a pat on the shoulder, or even a squeeze of his arm whenever you get the opportunity. He seems receptive enough to your flirting, yet he’s given you so little response you wonder if he’s realized what you’re trying to do.

The Mandalorian’s voice brings you out of your musing, “I thought we could visit my old mentor, Davi. His town might be in the mountains, but it’s nice, I think you’ll like it, despite the cold.” He smirks a little under his helmet. He knows he should probably feel a bit guilty at the tour of icy worlds he’s been giving you, but honestly, he’s been enjoying getting under your skin each time you land on another freezing planet and he hears you sigh over having to bundle up again. He should probably admit to himself that he does missing seeing your dresses, but you look cute even under all those layers. Plus he was right, your necklace looks good with all of those sweaters and heavy knits you’ve been forced to wear.

“Who is Davi?” you ask, curious to know more about Din’s past.

“He sponsored me when I first joined the guild. I was his apprentice for two years before I starting hunting my own bounties.” Din tells you. “He’s retired now, and he lives with his niece, Isa. I think you’ll like them both.”

Even with the snow and ice, you can see that Davi and Isa’ town is charming, and you enjoy the quaint buildings with their pretty trim. It reminds you of the gingerbread houses you used to make as a child in the winter. The majestic mountains make for a stunning backdrop too and you are glad that Din brought you here. He notices the happy light in your eyes as he says, “I knew you’d like it here,” rather smugly.

“Yes, yes, you know everything,” you reply, rolling your eyes only slightly at him.

You arrive at a brightly lit home that oozes warmth and coziness from its frosty windows, and when Davi throws open the door, you receive a cordial welcome that makes you feel like he is your old friend too. Davi is thrilled to see Din and even more delighted to meet you and the baby. Even though Din has introduced you as his friend, Davi teases the Mandalorian about finally meeting his lovely family. Davi’s niece, Isa is also quite pleased to meet you and she even hugs you in greeting. She’s a pretty young woman in her early 20s with bright eyes and a cheerful smile.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” she tells you excitedly, “I thought I was in for another ‘guy’s visit’ having to hear all of their old hunting tales again.”

“Oh come on, Isa, you love that story about the crazy Gungan we had to chase through the swamp,” Davi reminds her with a laugh.

“Sure, maybe the first 100 times I heard it,” Isa retorts. “I’m looking forward to some quality girl time instead.”

“That sounds great,” you tell her. You _have_ been living in a heavily testosterone-laden climate and it has been forever since you’ve had the opportunity to hang out with another woman and just do ‘girl’ things. “What did you have in mind?”

“I’d love to go shopping and maybe get our hair styled too?” She suggests, “There’s this great party tonight and I wanna look fabulous!”

“Count me in!” you reply enthusiastically. You look over at Din for a moment though, hoping he’s not going to insist that he needs to accompany you shopping like he usually does. But he’s obviously comfortable here and he just gives you a small nod. “Let’s go now.”

Isa notices your exchange with interest, but doesn’t say anything, yet. She can’t wait to get you alone though and grill you all about your relationship with the mysterious warrior. You head back out into the snowy streets with Isa chatting excitedly about the shops and the fantastic salon that she’ll be taking you to. You arrive at a store with many party dresses, they’re beautiful but most of them are a bit risqué too. You’re just starting to look when Isa interrupts you with “Ok, spill, I want to hear all about you and Mando.”

“There’s not much to tell, I’m the nanny to his foundling.” You try to tell her, but your cheeks flush and she knows there’s more.

“Oh c’mon, I can tell you’re not ‘just-the-nanny’,” she laughs lightly. “He’s never ever brought a woman to meet Davi before.”

“Well, a few weeks ago I thought there was more starting to happen between the two of us,” you say and then tell her about the necklace and your silly wager. “I really thought that was leading to something…” you trail off and shrug, “but I guess not?”

“What?!? There is definitely something happening,” Isa asserts. “That was super romantic of him to buy you that necklace, and he clearly gets jealous of other men paying attention to you. He likes you.” She says it like it’s a fact. “You like him, don’t you?”

“ _Maker,_ I do, so much, probably too much,” you admit to Isa. “He’s the best man I’ve ever known. I know he seems rough and dangerous, and he can be, but he is also very kind, respectful, and considerate. You should see how gentle and soft he can be with the child. I don’t even care that I’ve never seen his face.”

“Your whole face lights up when you talk about him,” Isa is beaming at you. “I think you need to tell him how much you care.”

“But if he doesn’t feel the same way, it will just make everything awkward and weird.” You want to believe Isa, that Mando reciprocates your feelings, but the alternative scares you too much.

“He feels the same way.” She is confident about that. “But, maybe you could just give him a little push, feel him out more,” she says, raising an eyebrow at you.

“What are you suggesting?”

“Let’s find you a killer dress and make sure he takes you to this party tonight.” Isa turns back to the dresses pulling out several that are very sexy. “It’s in the hot springs caverns and it’s warm and steamy in there all the time,” Isa explains.

“Wait, so no bundling up?” you ask hopefully.

“Just for the walk there, but once we’re inside you’ll be plenty warm. So, we’re going find you something that shows plenty of skin,” Isa declares.

Gathering a pile of garments, Isa pulls you to the dressing rooms and then you both try on several looks that range from seductive to downright lascivious. She is partial to an electric blue dress that is tight on her figure and has several cutouts exposing various sections of her skin. The dress you find is _surprise, surprise,_ silver, in a halter style. The bodice is tight fitting with a deep vee that ends just at the top of your stomach before flaring out into a flirty mini skirt looking like molten metal is pouring off of your hips. Your back is almost totally bare save for two delicate straps that cross over one another to hold the bodice in place. It is a lot more skin than you normally show, but you have to admit you look great. Light winks off of your necklace and you smile to yourself thinking about how your Mandalorian might react to seeing you like this.

“That’s the one!” Isa announces handing you a pair of strappy stilettos to try on with the dress. They are the perfect final touch. The rest of your time with Isa passes quickly in a happy haze of hair styling and gossip. She tells you about her friends and the guy she wants to impress. You’re really looking forward to tonight, but you’re worried, “How are we going to convince Mando to go to this party?” you wonder to Isa, “It’s not really his thing.”

“Leave everything to me.” Isa sounds like she is up for the challenge.

You and Isa return to her home giggling cheerfully about your big plans for the evening. Din loves seeing you so happy, his only regret is that you can’t have more days like this one. He had a long talk with Davi about all that has happened since he first found the child and the dangerous path it has thrust all three of you on. Fortunately for Din, his old mentor is more tactful than his niece merely providing a friendly ear as Din lists all of his concerns for your life with him. Davi can tell that Din cares for you more than he is admitting, but he doesn’t push the point. Instead, he calmly suggests that you appear to be able to meet the trials of living with a bounty hunter, otherwise you probably would have left by now. Din nodded in agreement to that, making Davi smile knowingly to himself.

As you sit down to dinner with everyone, Isa chats animatedly about your fun day together and suggests that you prolong your visit by a few days. Din, who ate his own meal in private beforehand, seems amenable to the idea, this town is fairly remote and only Greef Karga remembers Mando’s connection to Davi. As Isa talks, she manages to casually bring up the party to her uncle. Din is only half-listening as he is focused on the baby actually eating his food and not playing with it, until Isa says, “And you don’t have to worry about our safety, Uncle, because Mando will be there to watch over us!”

“Wait, what are you saying?” Din’s head snaps up.

“I think it’s a great idea!” Davi replies, delighted, “The ladies are all excited for you to take them to that party in the caverns tonight.”

“A party?” Din sounds like you are going to drag him to a deadly ambush. Except he feels more confident that he can handle the deadly ambush.

“Oh come on, you’re still a young man, you’ll have a wonderful time with these beautiful women. And I can take care of the little one,” Davi urges him, “after all he loves his Uncle Davi.” Davi tickles the child under the chin and receives a joyful coo in return.

“Please, Mando,” you give him your most hopeful look, “I promise we’ll have fun.”

Din sighs, but he knows he can’t say no when you’re looking at him like that, he’s not made of stone. “Alright.”

“Great! We’ll go get dressed!” Isa springs into action pulling you with her. You both manage to get ready in record time knowing that you don’t want to give Din any opportunity to back out on your plans. Before you leave her room though, both you and Isa make sure your cloaks are completely covering your outfits for the night. You caution Isa that if Din has even one inkling of what you have on, you won’t be going anywhere. You are thankful your cloak is so long that only the toes of your shoes peek out.

Isa leads you out of town towards the caverns and you see other young people heading in your direction. Isa discreetly stays ahead of you and Din the whole time under the guise of being the leader but mostly so you two are walking side by side. The new shoes are higher than anything you’ve worn for a while so you lean in and take Din’s arm. He seems to take this as perfectly natural and helps steady you on your feet. When you arrive at the caverns, balmy air hits you and you breathe it in welcoming the warmth. Isa ushers you in and leads you to a place where you can leave your cloaks. You can’t resist being a bit dramatic now that your big moment is here and you let your cloak drop from your shoulders in one fluid motion before handing it over. Then you do a small twirl to let the Mandalorian get a good look at you.

Din’s mouth goes completely dry and he feels like his heart skips several beats as he takes you in. He is thankful that his helmet hides his expression because there is no way he could hide the raw desire he is feeling right now. You look more gorgeous than he could have imagined. The silvery dress makes your curves sparkle alluringly and all he can think about is running his hands all over the silky looking material and then moving on to all of your soft exposed skin. Plus the color of the dress perfectly matches his armor, making it look like you belong with him. He feels as if all of the blood in his body is rushing to one sensitive spot and it’s making him slightly lightheaded. You are smiling at him expectantly, but he has forgotten how to speak. He has to clear his throat twice before he can ground out, “What is that?”

Ok, that wasn’t what you expected him to say. “It’s my new dress,” you retort, a little exasperated.

“That is not a dress. That is pieces of fabric pretending to be a dress.” He sounds frustrated and like he is trying to control himself.

“Hey, you remember our deal, you can’t say anything critical about my clothing.” You give him a pointed look.

“You look like walking sex.” He hisses at you.

“Well, I am going to take that as a compliment.” You flip your hair over your shoulder and huff off in the direction of Isa and a group of friends she has found. If Mando wants to be a fuddy-duddy all night, you’re going to let him. Isa is fun and you’re sure her friends will be too. You put your smile back on and square your shoulders in determination as you stride over towards them.

The caverns have been lit with several colorful lights which bounce off of the icy walls and the pools of hot steaming water. There’s a band playing music with a strong beat, a lively dance floor, and several servers circulating with fancy drinks. Isa cheerfully introduces you to her friends, one of whom is a handsome man with golden brown hair and a charming smile, named Guy. He seems to be a bit of a scoundrel, but when he voices how beautiful you are, you can’t help but be flattered. He’s telling you about his job as a pilot for a transport ship, trying to impress you with tales about near misses with ex-Imperials, when he notices the Mandalorian who is not-so-subtly invading your personal space.

Din had watched you walk away, a bit mesmerized by your swinging hips. Of course, by the time he gets his feet moving in your direction, some asshole is already flirting with you. He sees the man flash you a toothy smile and he even has the audacity to lean in and pick up your necklace, Din’s necklace, under the guise of admiring it, all the while staring blatantly at your breasts. Din hears his pulse roaring in his ears as he comes to loom over you and glare at this jerk.

“Hi, Mando,” you say a little sarcasm in your voice at the greeting, “meet Isa’s friend, Guy.”

“Guy?” Mando drawls out incredulously.

“Hey man, nice to meet you,” Guy is affable. “Didn’t catch your name?”

Mando just stares at him and then says, “Seriously, your name is Guy?”

“Guy was just telling me about making the Kuiper run in under 20 parsecs,” you break into the frosty exchange.

“Impossible,” is all Mando says drily.

“No, really,” Guy insists, “I managed to do it by skimming by a black hole.”

“It’s impossible,” Mando says again.

“Maybe you and Guy can trade piloting tips?” you say, adding a small chuckle to ease the tension.

“Not fucking interested.” Mando is being downright rude to him. You’ve never known him to act this way to someone who wasn’t a threat. Luckily, Isa comes to your rescue as she brings her friend Lisbeth over to meet Mando. He seems to come back to himself a bit and is polite as he greets Isa’s friend.

“Are you two together?” Guy questions you nodding his head in Din’s direction.

“Not like that,” you reply, “we’re just friends.” But you say it as if you don’t really believe it.

“You sure?” Guy smiles shrewdly at you.

“Well, he’s never said otherwise,” you conclude with a small shrug.

“In that case, how would you like to dance with me?” Guy holds out his hand to you and gives you a wink. You can’t help but glance back at Mando for a moment, but then turn your gaze back to Guy and say yes. You don’t imagine that Din will ask you to dance anyway as he seems determined to be a grump tonight, plus you’re pretty certain he doesn’t know how to dance.

Guy leads you to the crowded floor and you begin moving to the beat of the heart-pumping music. At first you’re just dancing next to Guy but then he starts closing the distance between you two and eventually puts his hands on your hips. He pulls you in a little closer to him but then suddenly he’s gone, being shoved away roughly by a beskar-clad arm.

“If you’re going to dance, you’re going to dance with me.” Mando tells you possessively. His hands replacing Guy’s on your hips and pulling you in close to him.

“Mando!” you squeak out in surprise at his abrupt appearance. “Is he ok?” You turn your head to look for Guy, embarrassed that Din has so rudely dismissed him.

“I don’t give a damn,” Din tells you as he reaches up and turns your chin so that you are looking back at him. Ironically, the lead singer of the band is belting out a warning to a woman not to fuck with his love. You face flushes as you look into the black visor of the helmet.

“I- I didn’t think you’d want to dance,” you stammer out, stunned by his actions.

“You didn’t give me a chance to ask you,” he replies and he begins to direct your hips to sway with his to the music. You move with him in a sultry pattern. You were wrong, Din does know how to dance. You move your arms up to encircle his neck as you let yourself relax into the movements, your bodies syncing together with the beat.

As the music changes a bit, he turns you in his arms and pulls you against him until you are flush with his body. You lean into his chest feeling the cool metal of his cuirass against your bare back and he dips his head down to your ear, and says “I like dancing with you.” His voice seems huskier than normal.

“I do too,” you tell him in reply. You’re feeling bolder now and you roll your hips over his and brush against something hard that is definitely not beskar. He groans deeply and then turns you around again so he can look in your eyes as he asks, “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“I think I have some idea,” you say flirtatiously and give him a wink. He pulls you back into him with a growl and guides your body into a move so sensual it makes your head spin. His hands are on your bare back now and even though it’s only the leather of his gloves that touch you, the heat coming off of them is undeniable. You can’t resist telling him, “Your hands feel good on me.” He doesn’t say anything in reply but merely tightens his grip on you and then lets his hands explore more of your back.

You lose track of time as you focus only on the Mandalorian and the way you move together. You’ve both become quieter the more you dance as if you no longer can handle verbally teasing each other and just want to feel. Each song blends into the next, and it’s like you are the only two people in the room. A sonic charge could go off and you wouldn’t even notice. When the lights flicker to signal the end of the party, you’re surprised. It takes you a moment to come back to reality, you feel like you’ve just awoken from the middle of an intoxicating dream and your head is a little dizzy. Fortunately, Din seems more in control, and he guides you towards Isa and the exit. _Isa!_ You completely forgot about her. When you reach her, she gives you a sneaky smile and hands you your cloak. As you take it from her, she leans in and whispers, “I told you so.” Din takes the cloak from your hands and places it around your shoulders covering you back up against the cold. Then he takes your hand in his and threads his fingers through yours as he leads you back out into the dark night. All three of you are quiet as you walk back to Isa’s home. When you arrive, Din tells Isa, “We won’t come in, we’ll just let the child sleep here and come back in the morning.”

“Not too early,” Isa says rather cheekily, “I’m sure you’ll need your rest.”

As you head back to the ship with Din, your stomach flips at the idea of being alone with him all night. You shiver a little in anticipation.

“Are you cold?” he asks, noticing the shiver.

“Only a little,” you tell him, not wanting to give away the real reason.

“Maybe you should be wearing more clothing,” Din says, but there is a teasing tone to his voice now.

You reach the ship and head inside. It’s a little chilly in there but not as bad as you thought it might be. You whisk your cloak off of you again, headless of the cold, wanting Din to see you in the dress again.

“I’ll make you a new deal,” he says, his helmet moving up and down as if he is looking you over. “I’ll take you to some warmer planets and I won’t complain about your clothing, but only if you promise to never wear that dress in public again.”

The dress has served its purpose, better than you could have anticipated. “Alright, it’s a deal,” you tell him with a smile.

“Although,” Din drawls out, “if you want to wear it again when we’re alone together, I’d like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Din are back on the Razor Crest after the party and things get romantic and sexy/smutty. Confessions of feelings and lots of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was heavily inspired by Perfect by Ed Sheeran and that’s the song they are dancing to. If you’re familiar with the lyrics, you’ll note that Din uses one of the lines from the song. I was feeling very soft and romantic when I wrote this so while it's smutty, Din is pretty soft in this. Also, I don’t really know how the holopads are supposed to work, so I’m treating it like a space iPad that can play music. Again, shamelessly stolen planet names from Star Trek.

“Wait, so you do like this dress?” You ask the Mandalorian surprise coloring your voice. “It’s just earlier, you seemed so angry about it,” you figured it was too much for him, too risqué for him to really like it.  
“Sweetheart, when I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful,” Din sighs, “all I could think was that I didn’t deserve to see you looking so perfect.” 

“Oh Mando, that’s… thank you… that’s the most romantic thing any man has ever said to me.” You feel stunned by his words. You’ve been dreaming of hearing him say something like this to you, but the reality is so much better than anything you could imagine. 

His voice gets a little sterner when he says, “But I wasn’t crazy about all those other men seeing you like that too.” Then, more gruffly, he tells you “I am sorry though if I acted like a jealous idiot,” he tips his helmet down a bit, slightly ashamed at his rudeness this evening.

“Mando, you don’t have to be jealous,” you tell him, “I’m not interested in other men. I was thinking about you when I chose this dress.”

“Is that true?” he asks. Din really wants to believe you, but he’s still not sure how a woman like you could ever be with him.

“Yes, it is. I only cared about you seeing me in it.” 

“What about Guy?” Din says his name like it’s a curse, “You seemed to like his attention too.” His voice has a teasing tone to it, but you can hear the undercurrent of a need for reassurance in his statement too.

“Who?” you say innocently, “You’re the only man I remember from tonight, Mando.” And you give him the most flirtatious look you have, trying to show him that he’s the only one for you.

“Well, good.” His visor seems to stare at you for a beat before he looks you over again and notes the small goosebumps that have arisen on your arms, “Let’s go up to the cockpit, it’s warmer up there.”

You follow him up the ladder to the cockpit, where it is noticeably warmer, but honestly, you’re so overwhelmed with everything, with him, you had forgotten about the cold. In fact when you look over to your armor-clad bounty hunter and remember how you danced together, you feel heat spreading through your whole body. 

Din doesn’t notice the cold either, how could he with the way you are looking at him, eyes full of desire? He had to bring you up here just to stop from dragging you straight to his bunk. When you said you only thought of him when you bought the dress, he felt a primal urge to claim you right then, but he wants to show you how much you mean to him first. He needs you to understand how deeply he cares for you. 

You watch as Din goes over to the console where he has a holopad and he switches on some music. Different from the fast-paced dance music of the party, this music is soft and slow. Before he turns back to you, you watch with wide eyes as he takes off his pauldrons, followed by his chest plate, and so on until his helmet is the only beskar remaining. He looks more relaxed now in just his shirt and pants and you feel like you are getting a glimpse of the man underneath the warrior’s armor.

“Will you dance with me again?” Din asks, holding out his now gloveless hand to you. You feel a jolt of energy when your fingers touch his warm skin for the first time as you take his hand. He pulls you in to him holding your right hand up to his chest and then placing his other hand in the small of your back in a more old-fashioned dancing style. You let your left arm wrap up around his shoulder, amazed at being able to feel more of his body without the hard metal in the way. You sway with him to the music, dancing under the light of thousands of stars in the sky, and it’s perfect. You listen to the lyrics of the song as the singer croons,

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

“Mando, I love this song, but I thought you hated it?” you ask astonished, “You always huff when I put it on.”

“I don’t hate it,” he says, “but it makes me frustrated, or it did, because,” he swallows, “well, because it’s- it’s everything I want to say to you, but I don’t know how. And I don’t know how I could ever deserve to be with someone like you.” 

“You’re doing a pretty great job of showing me how you feel now,” you reply your eyes shining at him. Yet one thing bothers you about what he said, “But why don’t you think you deserve it?”

“I uh,” he seems a bit awkward and he turns his visor away from your gaze for a moment, “I’m not proud of some of the things I’ve done in the past. I know I’ve made bad decisions; there are choices that I regret.” He turns back to you, giving your hand a squeeze “And you are such a good person, the way you care for the child, and for me, it’s so kind and sweet, I don’t know if I’m worthy of it.”

His words are breaking your heart, how can he not see what a wonderful man he is? “You are perfect to me,” you tell him honestly. “I’ve never known a better man. You show me every day how important the child and I are to you. I don’t know any other man who could protect us so fiercely but then also take the time for stories and blanket forts. Even when you’re annoying me by arguing about my clothes, I know you’re only doing it out of a desire to keep me safe. We’ve all made mistakes in our past, but I see who you are now, who you want to be, and I like that man, I like him very much.”

Din lets out a contented sigh and brings his helmet down to touch your forehead. He hugs you tight against him as he whispers, “Do you really, sweetheart?”

“Yes, I do,” you reassure him softly as you tip your head up and place a kiss on his helmet right where you think his mouth would be. 

“I would like to really kiss you,” Din tells you, “but I don’t know how,” he admits shyly. 

“It’s alright,” you say, “I understand you can’t remove your helmet.”

“No, I mean, I- I’ve never, um, never kissed anyone… before.” He stammers out. “If you can’t see me, if you kept your eyes closed, I could take off my helmet.” You smile at the hopefulness in his voice.

“You would trust me to do that? Not to peek?” A wave of affection sweeps over you at his willingness to remove his helmet so that you can be his first kiss.

“Yes,” Din replies, “you’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“I promise I won’t open my eyes until you tell me that I can.” You squeeze your eyes shut and wait with anticipation, your heart beating so loudly you are sure he can hear it. He steps away from you for a moment and you hear a soft shuffle followed by a dull thunk. Then you feel him come back towards you as he grasps your hand and brings it up to touch his cheek for the first time. You let your palm graze over the stubble there, marveling at the feeling of finally touching him like this. You gently run your hand across his jaw and into the hair at the nape of his neck, bringing his face closer to your own until you can feel his breath across your lips. Even though you can’t see him, you can feel his nervousness, and so you whisper, “It’s ok, you can kiss me.” 

The feeling of your hand on his neck and the sweet pressure of your body against his is almost overwhelming for Din. He looks at your lips, so tantalizing and so exactly what he has been dreaming about for months now, yet he hesitates unsure of himself. But when you whisper those words of encouragement to him, it’s all he needs. He softly touches his lips to yours, trying to move them the way he’s seen in the romantic holoprograms he watched in an attempt to learn how to kiss. It’s a little bit clumsy at first, but you don’t care at all. You tip your head to the side and slowly guide him with your own lips, showing him what you like and parting your lips a little as you do. He follows your movements and when he parts his lips too, you gently slide your tongue inside his mouth and deepen the kiss. He makes the most adorable sound of surprise as your tongue touches his and then he kisses you back enthusiastically. When you finally break apart, you are both breathless.

“I had no idea kissing you would be this wonderful,” Din tells you between breaths, “If I did, I would have taken the helmet off months ago.” You smile, but before you can reply he pulls you back into another passionate kiss. He is a fast learner and his kisses are making you weak in the knees. As Din starts to feel more certain of himself, he lets his hands explore your body. His fingertips graze over your nearly naked back causing a delightful shiver to run down your spine. When his large hands reach your waist, he grips you tighter and brings your hips to grind into his, the sensation making you moan with pleasure. Your own hands entwine into his soft hair, letting his curls swirl around your fingers, and as he kisses you more intensely, you tug lightly on his hair eliciting a groan from him. His lips leave yours but only so he can place hot kisses along your jaw and then down your neck. He reaches a particularly sensitive spot causing you to whimper and he gets bolder still, nipping you and then sucking there to create his first love bite.

“Mando!” you cry out surprised, although secretly you have to admit that you love the idea of him marking you as his.

“Din” he tells you before soothing the bite with a soft kiss.

“What?” you ask confused, it’s hard to think when he’s touching and kissing you like this.

“My name is Din,” he clarifies, “I’d like you to call me by my real name.”

“Din” you repeat almost reverently, honored that he trusts you enough to share his name with you. “I like it, it suits you, Din.”

“I like the way you say it,” he replies warmly and then returns to your lips with another searing kiss. He feels like he could kiss you forever if you would let him. Although you are the first woman he’s ever kissed, he’s had plenty of other sexual encounters in the past, but nothing has ever felt as intimate as this and he’s never felt so connected to another person before.

You feel wonderful in his arms, kissing him just like in your many daydreams. Yet, the reality of keeping your eyes closed this whole time is starting to get harder and it makes you nervous that you might slip up. You pull back from him so that you can ask, “Is there anything I can use to cover my eyes? It’s getting harder to keep them closed and I don’t want to ruin this.” 

“You want a blindfold?” Din asks both touched and aroused at the idea. “You trust me enough to do that?”

“Din, you’ve trusted me to keep my eyes shut this whole time,” you point out, “I think the blindfold would just make it easier for me. But, yes, I trust you.” 

“Give me a moment,” Din steps away from you and you hear fabric ripping as he tears part of his cape to make the covering. He returns to you and places the fabric around your eyes and head, quickly securing it at the back. Although you keep your eyelids closed beneath the blindfold, you feel a sense of relief with the extra layer protecting his creed. Din hears you let out a small sigh and relax a bit and it makes him smile at the level of confidence you have in him. He takes your hand and leads you over towards his pilot’s chair, “let’s get a little more comfortable.”

You hear a slight shuffling and then feel Din pull you into his lap, guiding your legs until you are straddling his thighs, your knees on either side of his hips. As you reach up to put your hands on his shoulders, you gasp as your hands meet warm skin and you realize he has removed his shirt. You bring your hands down the front of his chest to caress and explore his body. As your fingers discover every dip and curve of his muscular frame, your lips follow with soft kisses that make Din shiver and groan. You work your way back up to his neck and then decide that turnabout is fair play giving him your own love mark. The sound he makes as your teeth graze the base of his throat goes straight between your thighs.

“Can I touch more of you?” He asks with his fingers hesitating near the fastenings of your dress at the back of your neck; even now he’s still respectful. 

“Yes,” you tell him between kisses, “touch me everywhere.” 

He carefully unhooks your dress so he can ease the straps off of your shoulders. The material falls away, revealing your breasts to his eager eyes. He takes a moment to watch you as you anticipate his touch. You expect to feel his large palms cupping you, but he takes you by surprise as you feel his hot mouth on your skin instead. His lips and tongue drive you crazy as he lavishes attention on each sensitive peak, bringing his hands up to push your breasts together so he can tease both at almost the same time. The divine pleasure makes you groan out his name and push your chest forward encouraging him further. His hands drop down to your hips and he tugs you to him until your hips are flush with his. You can feel the evidence of his desire for you hot and needy against your core. You can’t resist grinding yourself up and down his hard length causing you both to moan. 

Din returns his lips to yours and holds you tight to his chest. He loves the feel of your soft breasts against his skin. His hands are eager to feel more though and he drops them from your hips to reach under your skirt to palm your ass. He grips you tightly as he helps you move against him making you cry out his name. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he says encouraging you, bucking his hips up into yours, “want you to feel good, let me help you feel so good.”

The friction is delicious and you throw your head back and call out his name as you continue to grind yourself on his lap. You can feel your pleasure mounting with each pass of your hips, but as good as it is, you know it won’t be enough to get you all the way there. 

“I need more,” you tell him, “I need all of you.”

“You can have it,” his voice sounds rich with promise, “I’ll give you whatever you need.”

You slide off of his lap and let your dress drop to the floor followed by your panties. His breath comes out in a whoosh followed by a contented hum and you know he is admiring the sight of your nude body. You hear him unfasten his trousers followed by the sound of him yanking them down out of the way. He reaches for you and guides you back on to the chair, straddling him again. You let out a moan as you feel the tip of him glide over your wet folds. Without being able to see him, each touch feels heightened.   
“You’re so wet for me,” Din groans out, spreading your arousal on his shaft. “Not even inside you yet, but feels fucking amazing.”

He positions himself at your entrance and brings his hands to your hips to encourage you to ease down on him. “You set the pace, sweetheart.” You may be the one blindfolded, but he’s giving you the control you need so you can trust him. You slowly lower yourself, letting him stretch you open. It’s been a long time since you’ve been with anyone else and even though you can’t see him, you can tell that he is large. He almost makes you feel like a virgin again.

Din can’t believe how tight you feel around him, it’s better than he imagined. He grits his teeth to keep from driving into you, wanting you to adjust to his size first. Still he can’t keep from begging you, “more, please,” but he holds himself still, continuing to let you be in charge. 

You slide down further, spreading your thighs wider until he is fully seated within you. “Din, you feel incredible,” you tell him breathlessly as you gently rock back and forth on his lap, feeling him deep inside you as your internal muscles tighten and release around his cock. It provokes a deep rumbling groan from him, a sound you are eager to hear again and again. You lean in to find his lips, kissing him passionately as you constrict around him again. 

“Please, sweetheart, don’t tease me,” he pants out, “Need you to move.”

Wickedly, you can’t resist giving him one more squeeze before you oblige and begin raising and lowering yourself, riding him. You set a steady pace and he begins to move with you, thrusting up into your body with a roll of his hips. As he plunges deep within you, he hits the sensitive spot on the top of your walls every time and it feels fantastic. 

“Yes, Din, so good, just like that,” you encourage him, “I’ve wanted you for so long.” 

“Me too,” Din groans out, “Dreamed of you all the time.” 

Din’s hands dig into your hips helping to guide you each time you rise and fall on his cock. He watches your face, stunned by how beautiful you look and wishes he could see your eyes. The blindfold is worth it though, because now he can pull you to him and kiss you the way he’s always wanted to all the while feeling himself pulse inside of your velvet heat. He only breaks away from your lips to tell you, “So wonderful, never been like this before.”

“Please, Din,” you cry out, the sensations starting to overwhelm you as you chase your climax, the pressure mounting within you. “Yes, sweetheart, let yourself go, I’ve got you.” Din tells you before he leans in and captures one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking hard. It pushes you over the edge making you cry out his name over and over as you dive and fall into sheer bliss. As he feels you grip him even tighter as you come, his thrusts become more erratic and stronger, his control slipping away. He moans out your name loudly before following you into his own release and pumping himself even deeper within you.

You pull back from him slightly, as you both catch your breath and come down from your highs. Din’s hand comes up to play with your necklace, tracing the shape of it on your chest. “I love seeing this on you, especially when it’s all you have on,” he says, “it’s like you’re wearing a little piece of me all the time.” 

“That’s how I feel too,” you tell him, bringing your hand up to his “I can feel you with me wherever I go.”

Din kisses you again, softly this time, before telling you, “Wherever you go, I will be with you, if you want me to be.”

“I’ll always want that, Din.”

He brings his arms around you and you cuddle into his chest, feeling more happy and content than you ever have before. You feel him place a kiss on your forehead and then he asks, “Where do you want me to take you next?”

“How about a planet with a warm sunny beach for once?” you grin at him with a sassy smile.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
The rest of your visit on Alastria passes pleasantly with the child, Davi, and Isa. You introduce the child to sledding and you all have an epic snowball fight for the ages. Isa and you also manage to have a second shopping trip, where you are sure to pick up something special. Although you are sad to leave your new friends, the promise of a warmer climate has you eager for your next adventure.

About a week later, you are landing on the planet Velara near a beautiful coastline with a wide sandy beach. Fortunately it’s very secluded and private with no other people in sight, so it will be perfect for your plans. You ready yourself and the child for your day in the sun, both dressed in new swimsuits all ready for the sand and surf. As Din comes down the ladder from the cockpit, he gets an eyeful of your very sexy beach look for the first time, and although you know he likes it, he lets out a groan and says, “You’re determined to drive me crazy, woman.”

“Yes, but you love it,” you tell him saucily. “Oh, and by the way, I bought you a swimsuit too.” You toss him his own pair of sexy trunks like you’ve thrown down a gauntlet, “You do want to make sure you’re properly dressed, that is, if you’re up for it.”

Din tilts his helmet at you and could swear he’s smirking as he says, “Oh, I’m definitely up for it.”


End file.
